Security token and credential management systems track, monitor and control the state of authentication tokens and credentials assigned to users. Frequently, the security tokens managed by such systems become locked, lost, stolen, damaged, deactivated, or temporarily misplaced by the user. Many of these issues prevent the user from logging into an operating system. In other situations, it is useful for the user to obtain diagnostic information related to a security token prior to logging in. The user may also require temporary access to the operating system via some other means because his or her security token is not available or is non-operational.
In the relevant art, when a user is unable to gain access to the operating system due to unavailability of his or her security token, the options available to correct the situation usually involves a call to a support desk, logging into a restricted guest account or some combination of the two. Present solutions do not offer the user the capability to access the services of a security token management system while logged out or locked out of the operation system.
The support desk option is problematic in that the user may not be able to contact the support staff during non-working hours (e.g., nights and weekends) or during traditionally heavy demand periods (e.g., Monday mornings, following a system interruption, migration to another operating system or software application, etc.)
In certain circumstances, the user may be prevented from accessing an operating system or reporting a lost or stolen security token for an extended period of time (e.g., Christmas Holidays) which not only impacts worker productivity but may lead to future security compromises. Maintaining a full time support staff can be prohibitively expensive for smaller organizations.
Guest accounts provide only limited access to system resources and require that guest accounts be established and maintained on all computers where a potential user may need access to resources which increases the risk of introducing security vulnerabilities.
Thus, an automated mechanism which allows a user to restore access privileges without the intervention of a support organization is highly desirable.